As consumers in the competitive wireless cellular communications handset market become more sophisticated, the successful marketing of cellular handsets depends upon the ability of manufacturers and network providers to offer more than basic features. Cellular handsets are now viewed by many consumers as an apparel accessory item integrated as a part of the individual being. Consumers also increasingly desire the ability to customize and personalize their handsets, for example, as a form of self-expression, to reflect changes in mood or psychological disposition, to differentiate from others, to associate with peers, etc.
It is known to generate audio sounds upon the occurrence of specified events on cellular telephone handsets. The Motorola Timeport 280, for example, produces a sound when a charger cable is connected thereto. However, the user has no control over this signal. The Motorola V60 cellular handset enables the association of different user specified audio alerts with different incoming communications including calls and e-mail.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description with the accompanying drawings described below.